Naruto: The Haunted House
by ChocolateLuv261
Summary: Naruto and the gang decide to visit a house that is haunted by a ghost. But, legend has it she doesn't take kindly to trespassers, and has been know to kill them. They find themselves caught up in a life or death situation. Will they make it out alive? Read more to find out! (A/N: My OC Mizore Hiroyuki will be featured in this story.)


_Hello, readers! I had originally posted this story back in October of 2013, but I realized there were a bunch of typos and grammar mistakes. Me being a perfectionist and all, I had to edit and repost it. Anyways, in this story, Naruto and the gang visit a haunted house and end up experiencing much more than they could imagine. What will happen when one of their friends ends up being possessed by a ghost? Continue reading to find out~ _*A/N: Kiba and Mizore are a couple in this story.

_Disclaimer: I do __NOT own Naruto or any of the characters, except my OC Mizore!_

XXXXX

"Hey Mizore, which costume do you like better: the Witch or the Fairy?" Tenten asked, holding the two out for Mizore.

"Hmmm... They're both cute, but maybe you should try something else? I'm pretty sure there will be tons of witches and fairies."

"Oh, you're right." She said, putting the two costumes back on their racks. "I'll go check the anime aisle and see you in a bit."

"Kay."

Mizore remembered how she and the girls dressed up last year. She remembered how fun it was trick or treating with Naruto and the others. Naruto had thrown an awesome Halloween party the day before, and they broke up into groups and pulled a few pranks while getting tons of candy. Wanting to pick a different costume, she browsed the aisles until she found one that caught her eye.

"Aww! This one is so cute!" She exclaimed, picking one up in her size. She went to straight to the dressing room to try it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the result. "Perfect! Now I have to show Tenten." She said, leaving her dressing room to look for her, when she nearly ran into her friend.

"Hey, Mizore. Wow! I like your costume!"

"Thanks! I like yours too!"

"I think we found our costumes." They went back into the dressing rooms and changed into their regular attire. After paying for their costumes, they walked back to their houses. Tenten, especially enjoyed the fall scenery. She enjoyed the fall breeze. By now, most of the leaves had fallen and turned into beautiful shades of brown, gold, red, and orange.

"I wonder what the others are doing for Halloween." Mizore said.

"Hm…. They're probably doing the same ritual, trick or treat and pull pranks," Tenten suggested. She sighed.

"You have a good point… Oh! Are we still on for Thursday night?" Tenten looked over at her and smirked.

"Definitely. Just make sure to show up."

"Alright, well, I don't want to hold you up any longer. See you later, Tenten!"

"Goodbye, Mizzy."

XXXXX

That night, while Mizore was watching TV in her room, she received a text from Sakura. 'Hey, Mizore! If you're not busy right now, come join us in the chat room! We've already sent you an invite.' It read. Mizore turned off her TV and logged into her computer. She accepted the invite. Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were already there.

Mizore: Hey, guys.

Sakura: Hi Mizore, glad you could make it!

Ino: So what did you call us on here for?

Sakura: Oh, yeah! Ino has a special announcement to make.

Ino: Right. On the day before Halloween, I'm throwing a Halloween Costume Party, and you're all invited!

Tenten: Really?!

Mizore: *squeals*I'm so excited!

Ino: *giggles*Yeah, it's located at my house. It starts at 7:00, and everyone else including Temari, Sai, Lee, and Shino, are coming too. There's going to be food, music, and we're going to have a costume contest! So is anyone else coming?

Sakura: Hm... party, friends, food, music, costume contest. We're not stupid! Yeah, we're in!

Hinata: Sure.

Naruto: I'd LOVE to go!

Shikamaru: *sighs* What a drag… alright, I'll stop by. Everyone else has agreed on going.

Ino: Make sure you all wear your Halloween costumes if you're dressing up.

Mizore: What about Halloween? Are any of you going trick or treating?

Naruto: Oh yeah, we're all going trick or treating.

Lee: Of course we are!

Ino: You can go trick or treating with us if you'd like. And you can sleep over at my house after the party is over. We're going to be doing Halloween activities during the day, like watch movies and prepare, and then get ready for the big night.

Naruto: Can I come?

Ino: No, Naruto! It's a _girl's only_ sleepover!

Naruto: *pouts*

Tenten: Sure thing. We'll keep in touch on that.

Hinata: So do any of you have your Halloween costumes already?

Tenten: Yep! :D

Naruto: I do!

Ino: So do I! Sakura, Kiba, Choji, and Hinata already have their costumes picked out. Shikamaru and Sasuke on the other hand, haven't found theirs yet.

Sasuke: Because I'm not dressing up.

Shikamaru: Neither am I.

Sakura: Aww, you're no fun, guys. *pouts*

Kiba: So have you two found your costumes yet?

Mizore: Yup! It's really cool, but we can't tell you what we're going as. It's a surprise.~

Ino: Aww, you're no fun. Besides, what if one of us has the same costume as one of you?

Tenten: We'll take our chances.

Ino: Well anyways I just though I'd let you all know about the party. Hope you all can make it! G'night everyone!

They all said their goodbyes and exited the chat room.

XXXXX

The next two days went by pretty fast, and it was finally Hollow's Eve. 6:45 came by soon enough. Mizore was finishing the last few touches to her costume. She smiled at herself in the mirror, feeling satisfied. She heard a few knocks at the door.

"Coming!" She called out, rushing out of her room and through her house towards the front door. She opened the door to find Tenten.

"Hi Mizore! Wow, you look great!" She complimented. Mizore's costume consisted of a short-sleeved leopard print bodice with a black tulle skirt, an attached tail and leopard headband with fishnet tights and black boots. Her make up was simple; eyeshadow, mascara and lip-gloss.

"Thanks, you too!" She said. Tenten wore a red dress with a red horned headband and a pitchfork. She wore dark eye shadow and red lipstick.

"So, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's head now."

XXXXX

Soon they were at Ino's house, which has some nice decorations. There were jack-o-lanterns, statues, spiders, and a skeleton hanging from the door. They rung the doorbell and waited a few moments. Soon, the blond haired chick appeared in the doorway.

"Heyyyy, glad you could make it! C'mon on in!" She moved aside and let the two girls inside the house.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Tenten said, looking around in amazement.

"Thanks. Me, Sakura, and Hinata all worked on it." Ino grinned proudly. "And wow, you two look amazing!" Ino said.

"Thanks." Mizore said. Ino led them through the kitchen and into her living room, where the party had started shortly before. Inside, the house was filled with Halloween decorations! Fake spider webs covered the top of the doors, black bulbs were used, a sky projector that flashed different colors and patterns all over the room, orange balloons, and an awesome fog machine that made everything even spookier! Everyone most people came in their costumes. The costumes were as followed:

Naruto: Fox

Sakura: Witch

Kiba: Vampire

Ino: Bumble Bee

Sai: Ghost

Sasuke: (Too cool to dress up)

Neji: (Too mature to dress up)

Shino: (Too… awkward to dress up)

Shikamaru: Skull head

Choji: Zombie

Lee: Pirate

Temari: Bat

Hinata: Fairy

Sakura was one of the first people to notice them, and quickly ran over. "Hi guys! Nice costumes!" She said.

"Thanks." Suddenly someone covered Mizore's eyes.

"Guess who." She heard a familiar voice say. She gasped in surprise.

"Kiba-kun!" She turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Hi, baby." She grinned.

"Hn, I didn't think you'd dress up as a cat, Mizore." Kiba said, taking a good look at her costume.

"I'm not just a cat, i'm a leopard. Don't you like my costume?" She asked, doing a courtesy.

"I like it, even though i'm not much of a cat person. You're an exception." He replied, smiling. "Aw, thanks. I like your costume too." She winked.

"It looks like everyone's here. Wait, where's Shino?" Tenten asked.

"Shino said he would be here." Kiba said.

"I'm right here." They heard a voice call out from behind them. They turned and saw Shino was leaning on a nearby wall, walking towards them.

"Shino, have you been standing there this whole time?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, but apparently you never noticed my presence." He answered.

"Well, we're glad you decided to come." Ino sweat-dropped. Breaking the awkwardness of the situation, a popular song came on that made all most of them hit the dance floor. Sasuke stood in the back with his arms crossed, watching the scene along with Shino and Shikamaru. They wouldn't dare walk over there, but on the inside they enjoyed watching everyone else dance.

XXXXX

At 11:00, the party was over and they all met up outside in the streets and discussed the amount of fun they all had. They danced, told a few jokes, and had the time of their lives. Naruto and Sakura were the happiest, after winning the costume contest and each won a free bags of candy. (Naruto was guaranteed to win, after he sang 'What Does The Fox Say' and performed the dance.)

"Thank you so much for inviting us! We enjoyed every moment." Sakura thanked them.

"I guess it's time for us to head back home now." Naruto said.

"Aw, must you leave so soon?" Tenten asked. "We were hoping you could stay here for a little longer."

"We wanted to show you something." Sakura suggested.

"Like what?" Sai asked.

"Oh, I don't know, a HAUNTED HOUSE." Tenten said with a devilish smirk on her face. That caught everyone's attention.

"A haunted house?" Lee asked.

"...What do you mean 'haunted house'?" Sasuke asked, looking un-amused.

"Legend has it that a women named Kiyoko was murdered there, and now she haunts the area. But, you all are probably too scared to hear the rest." Ino said surely.

"Hold on a sec, who said we were afraid?" Kiba asked. Naruto stepped up.

"Yeah, we aren't afraid of any ghosts, right Hinata?" Hinata, standing beside him, blushing and intertwining her index fingers nervously said, "I don't know, N-naruto-kun. I'm kind of nervous." She admitted.

"Me too." Mizore said, agreeing with her.

"Oh, you guys are such wimps." Tenten said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, ghosts aren't real." Sasuke said.

"How would you know, Sasuke?" Tenten questioned him.

"Yeah, you're not afraid, are you teme?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up, dobe. I'm not afraid of anything." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Then it's settled! We'll go through there!" Sakura declared.

"Wait, can we at least hear about how these woods became haunted?" Sai asked.

"Yeah... I heard about a woman who haunts them..." Ino began.

"Can you explain to us what happened?" Choji asked.

"Oh yeah, the ghost story…" Tenten began, "Well, over a century ago, there was this beautiful woman named Kiyoko who lived in this area. She was a sweet, loving, and caring person. She fell in love with a guy named Ryuu. He fell in love with her and they eventually got married and lived together."

"But months later, he met a rich girl named Mitsuki and fell deeply in love with her. He soon began losing interest in his wife, Kiyoko. Wanting to be with Mitsuki, he plotted to kill his wife so he could be with the one he desired." Sakura explained.

"One night, on Halloween Eve, Ryuu and Kiyoko took a stroll through these woods to relax, when he killed her." Tenten said.

"How, did he kill her?" Naruto asked nervously.

"He slit her throat with a knife." Sakura turned her head and tracing her finger across her neck. Everyone else, except Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke, looked either surprised or scared. Naruto gulped, Mizore covered her throat, Hinata froze in fear, Sakura and Ino's eyes widened.

"What happened next?" Ino asked, looking scared.

"Well, Ryuu made it look like someone else, such as a jealous lover, killed her. He gave her the best funeral he could afford, and ended up marrying Mitsuki."

"His life was going well, until one night, when he was alone at the house, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up, his face turning to horror when he saw who was there. There was Kiyoko in the middle of the room, floating in the air! She wore the same white dress she had on at the funeral; only it was covered in blood. And she wore a black choker necklace that covered her slit throat. He asked what she wanted from him, but she simply said he would get what he deserved soon enough. She then disappeared from the room, laughing until she completely faded away."

"Ryuu figured he was just seeing things, since he was intoxicated that night. A month later, he figured she was gone for good. One night, he and Mitsuki took a stroll through the same area he killed Kiyoko. Suddenly, Kiyoko reappeared in front of them. Ryuu and his lover both became frightened. 'I told you, you would get what you deserved, Ryuu!' She said angrily, pulling out a knife. They both tried to escape, but Kiyoko caught up to the both of them. And that was the end of Ryuu and Mitsuki." Tenten said. The sudden silence shortly afterwards the situation more intense. "Well, that's the story!" She said, smiling happily as if nothing was scary at all.

"That's it? Oh, you've got to be shitting me!" Kiba said, not in the least bit frightened.

"Yeah, what a load of bull crap! That wasn't scary at all!" Choji scoffed.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but that story freaked me out!" Ino said, looking terrified. All the other girls and Naruto agreed with her.

"Don't believe any of this nonsense, they're just trying to scare you. There is no ghost." Sasuke told them.

There is _too_ a ghost!" Mizore said, still terrified.

"Exactly what they'd want you to think."

"But wait, there's actually more to the story." Sakura said.

"There's MORE?!" Naruto asked, wondering if it would ever end.

"Yeah, there's another rumor that Kiyoko still haunts the area, including the house she used to live in. Everyone that moved in had moved out in fear, or, if they stayed too long, _dead_." "Oh yeah," Tenten remembered.

"She's also been known to possess people for fun and scare the living day lights out of others."

"And where is this 'so called' haunted house?" Sai asked. Tenten smirked.

"It's only a few minutes up ahead, along the outskirts of this village. Would any of you like to pay a visit?"

"I would, just to prove to you three that there IS no ghost." Sasuke said.

"I'm with Sasuke." Kiba agreed.

"Me too."

"Ohhhhh I don't wanna go!" Mizore whined.

"Me neither, Mizore-chan!" Hinata agreed.

"Unless, you're too chicken, to go visit." Kiba teased, earning a frown from his girlfriend.

"Besides, we're all together so we should be fine." Shikamaru assured them.

"Nope! You guys can go yourselves! I'm going home!" Naruto declared. Sakura looked over at him and sighed.

"When are you going to grow some balls, Naruto? Seriously, I know 5-years old who are more brazen than you!" Sakura said. Mizore and Tenten covered her mouth, giggling at her comment.

"Little kids don't understand the consequences of their actions. I understand them. So if the ghost drives a stake through anyone's ass, you can take yourselves to the hospital!"

"What did you just saaay?" She eyed him dangerously. He immediately regretted saying that. He knew better not to talk that way to his teammate.

"I mean, er- I'll go with you guys! You know, just to make sure we're all safe! No problem at all!" he started to sweat and smiled nervously.

XXXXX

Soon enough, the group made it to the edge of the woods. They looked down in that direction. The foggy ground, the hollow trees, the cold, dark air. Everything about it gave off a gloomy, eerie, disturbing atmosphere. Ino covered her forehead. Her and some of the people _really _didn't want to go through there.

"Come on, let's get to the haunted house already." Sakura says, beginning to walk forward, but suddenly stops and turns back to the group. "Oh, and by the way, try not to make too much noise, or else you'll disturb Kiyoko." She warns them, leading the way with Tenten and Sasuke. That line sent shivers down everyone's spine. They traveled deeper into the woods. It was dark, the golden full moon being the only source of light. Sakura asks for Tenten's flashlight, taking it and turning it on, shining it up ahead. Ino does the same and turns hers on. They heard an occasional owl call in the woods. With every step, fallen leaves crunched under their feet, they grew more alert, and more frightened. And the chilling breeze that blew by adding on to the effect, wasn't making it any better for them.

"Hey, Sakura. If you feel scared you can always hold my hand." Naruto smirked. She scoffed in annoyance.

"Oh please, I'm not scared at all. I can handle myself fine." She said confidently. Mizore wrapped her arms around Kiba's torso.

"Kiba-kun, i'm scared." Mizore says, feeling anxiety. Kiba smirked, seemingly showing no fear as he wrapped his arm around Mizore. "There's nothing to be scared about Mizore. I'll protect you from any of these 'so called' ghost." He assured. As they were walking, Mizore began to feel... strange. She didn't know what was going on, but shook it off. They soon appeared at the front of a house. It looked like a haunted house, all right. There were no lights on or any signs of life.

"Still don't believe in ghosts, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." He replied. He still wasn't buying the legend, even if it was true.

"This is it, are you sure you all want to go in?" Sakura asked. Everyone exchanged glances with each other. Some were frightened, some were bored out of their mind, and some were eager to go in.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go home." Shikamaru answered in a coolly manner. Tenten smirked, loving the way things were going.

"Ok, we've made a choice. There's no turning back now." She said, proceeding forward onto the porch. The same strange feeling Mizore was getting earlier was returning. She felt even worse, she felt tired and weak.

"I don't feel good, you guys." Mizore said, putting a hand on her head. Everyone stops and directs their attention to her.

"What's wrong, Mizore?" Kiba asks with concern.

"I don't know what's going on, but all of a sudden I feel weak." She says, looking exhausted. "We won't be here for too long. Do you think you can make it?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think so." she says, shaking her head, trying to stay conscious. They enter the house (which strangely, had an unlocked front door).

"This place is creepy." Shikamaru says quietly. The house wasn't that big, yet it wasn't too small. Naruto looks around the house. At one moment, he could have sworn he saw something run across the hall.

"I'm outta here. Peace!" Naruto says, about to run out of the house before Tenten grabs the back of his costume.

"Hold on a sec! You don't wanna leave." She says.

"Oh really? And why not?"

"Because, you never leave the group and travel by yourself. What if you run into Kiyoko while you're out there?" She asks. Hearing that made Naruto's skin turn pale.

"On second thought, I think i'll stay."

"Smart choice." Tenten turned back to the group. Soon after entering the haunted house, Mizore feels even weaker than she did before. Tenten noticed her uneasiness.

"Is everything alright, Mizore?" She was now concerned for her friend.

"No, I feel so tired all of a sudden. I don't think it was a good idea to have come here." She states, feeling doubtful.

"There's no need to worry, Mizzy." Tenten puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be alright. You just need to relax." Her friend assures. Suddenly, everyone jumped and turned back, hearing the old grandfather clock sound. They realized they had been out longer than planned. It was already midnight. The group walks through the darkened hallway and into the living room. Neji flips the light switch on. The furniture was old and slightly dusty. It looked as if no one had lived in the house for years.

"I don't like this place. It has death written all over it." Ino stared at a dusty candle. Cobwebs decorated the lamps, fireplace, and picture frames. There wasn't much furniture, only a couple chairs, a small wooden coffee table, rug, fireplace, and window curtains. Looking up on the wall, they noticed a picture of a woman with hazel brown eyes and long light brown hair, in her mid thirties.

"So, is that a picture of Kiyoko?" Neji asks.

"Yep." Tenten confirms. Mizore looked up at the picture and almost immediately felt this awful feeling consume her. She tried to keep composure, other wise she'd pass out on the spot.

"Wow... she's beautiful." Sakura commented.

"Yeah... now that I think about it, she kind of looks like an older version of Mizore." Ino said, looking over at her to see the resemblance. Suddenly, Mizore's body began to convulse, falling onto the floor.

"Mizore!" Kiba calls out from across the room. Everyone's heads whipped around in her direction. She looks up at everyone with cold, dead looking eyes. Tenten crouched down in front of her and held Mizore's face up.

"Mizore? ... Mizore! Say something!" Mizore slowly smirks creepily.

"Who's Mizore?" She asks them. Tenten's eyes widened as she looked back at the group.

"Then who are you?" she asked. Mizore shook her head, smiled and began laughing like a mental patient losing their mind. Though it wasn't true laughter, her laughter was dark. And it frightened everyone in the room. Even Hinata began to cry. Not in fear for herself, but in fear of her friend.

"I told you I didn't want to come!" She cried. Sakura put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Who are you and why are you doing this to Mizore?!" Shikamaru questioned. Mizore just sat there, clapping and laughing, which was beginning to scare everyone in the room.

"Can't we just call somebody for help?!" Ino exclaimed. Temari pulled out her cell phone in attempt to call someone, but couldn't get a connection.

"I can't get anyone! The reception in here is too bad!"

"Can't we just leave to get help?!" Naruto suggested.

"No you can't! We have to stay here and help Mizore! ALL of us!" Tenten reasoned. "If anyone leaves now, they might let more ghosts in!"

"Wait, there's MORE ghosts?!"

"Of course, there's more ghosts! How many people do you think were killed in this house alone by one?!" Great, now they were stuck in there, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. They knew she was possessed by a spirit, and if it were the infamous ghost herself, they were in big trouble.

"Mizore? Mizore look at me." Tenten said, holding her friend's face.

"Who are you?" She giggled like a child.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked in a more serious tone.

Suddenly Mizore ceased her laughing and looked up at everyone with the same emotionless eyes. She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. Mizore began mumbling incoherent words.

"What is it?" Tenten asks. Suddenly, she broke out into tears.

"Oka-saaaaan." She cried.

"Damnit, you made her cry." Kiba shook his head. Tenten cocked an eye brown and looked back at him.

"I didn't do anything!" She retorted. "She started crying on her own!"

"But why her? How did she end up like this in the first place?!" Kiba asked.

"...Mizore DID say she was feeling weak when she entered this hou- oh s_hit_." Everything was beginning to make more sense to the ghost expert.

"What, what is it?!" He asked.

"A person with low energy is more likely to become possessed! Mizore was the easiest target out of all of us!" They turned their attention to the girl, who began thrashing on the floor like a child throwing a tantrum.

"How do we get rid of the ghost?" Naruto asked Tenten.

"Don't look at me, I can't perform an exorcism."

"Well excuse me, miss ghost expert. You seem to know a lot about the super natural."

"A little too much." Sasuke became a bit suspicious.

"Hey, why are you all targeting me?! It's not my fault I do my research!" She retorted.

"Hey, quit arguing! Right now we need to focus on how we're going to help Mizore!" Sakura said. Mizore's crying was beginning to turn into groans and grunts from her sudden headaches. Hinata was the first to notice her uneasiness.

"Mizore-chan, what's wrong now? Are you ok?!" Hinata asked. Something was definitely wrong with this situation. She felt another massive headache, one that was even worse than before.

"Mizore, say something!" Naruto yelled out. Mizore quickly leaned forward and let out an ear piercing shriek, leaning forward and clutching her throbbing head. While doing so, everyone notices her fingernails growing sharper. Suddenly, she looked up, her teeth bared and eyes glowing bright blue, and growled. Hinata had seen too much, and fainted. Neji caught her before she hit the ground and laid her on the floor gingerly.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked, terrified. Silence. Everyone stared intently at the possessed girl. She slowly brought her head up. Mizore growled, showing her now sharp canine teeth. Everyone froze in fear when they saw her eyes. They were no longer a bright hazel, but glowing light blue. The rest of them immediately took a few steps away from her. Naruto and Choji were now close to pissing their pants, Sakura and Ino gripped each other's hands tightly, and everyone else was as pale as a ghost.

"What are we gonna do?!" Ino asked, barely above a whisper.

"Maybe if we grab-" Sai began, but Mizore crouched lower and glared at him, who immediately backed away in fear. The possessed girl looked at each and every person very closely, deciding what to do with the new found threats. _'No... it couldn't be...' _ Tenten gulped.

"Kiyoko?" She asked nervously. "Is that you?" The girl turned over to her and twisted her head sideways.

"...Why, have you awaken my spirit with your presence?!" She spat. She sounded like a whole new person. Tenten immediately backed away nervously. After all it was her idea to get everyone to visit the house.

"We, um... apologize, for disturbing you!" Kiba stuttered.

"Y-yeah! It was all Sakura and Tenten's idea!" Naruto pointed fingers to them.

"Hey, you agreed to-"

"SILENCE!" Kiyoko yelled. Everyone immediately kept quiet.

"You heard about my story, haven't you?" Kiyoko asked, standing up. "Well, do you know what happens to trespassers?"

"Uh… you let them off with a warning and let them go?" Naruto hopefully suggested. Kiyoko chuckled darkly. She smirked at the frightened boy.

"Wrong." She whispered. Suddenly the lights flickered off for a moment, frightening everyone in the room. They all huddled up together quickly. They heard Naruto scream.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out. The lights flickered back on, and the girl was no longer in front of them. Instead, they were directly behind them. Kiyoko was holding him by the throat, and he looked like he was about to pass out from a heart attack.

"Hm, you remind me of my ex-husband. My betraying, selfish, back-stabbing ex-husband." She hissed, her voice coated with venom. Her eyes trailed down looking at his throat. Her grip was tight enough to feel his pulse, allowing him to breathe just barely.

"Let him go!" Shikamaru cried out angrily.

"Why should I? After all, you were all doomed the moment you stepped foot in this place." She looked over and smirked evilly. "It's too late." She hissed.

"That's it, let's grab her, Shino!" Kiba said. The two got into their defensive stances. Big mistake. She scowled at them, letting go of Naruto and spun, before the lights flickered off again. They stopped.

"Where did she go?!" Kiba looked around.

"Right here." They heard her say. They jumped and immediately took steps back, as she was standing right in front of the group from the living room. Kiyoko brought her hand behind her back, pulling out a knife. She followed them closely.

"Any last words?" She asked.

"Please spare us!" Lee pleaded. She laughed, as the group was beyond frightened now. She inhaled sharply, suddenly blue chakra drifted and dispersed in the air and she dropped to the ground, still conscious, her hair covering her face.

"Mizore-chan!" Kiba immediately called out. No one dared to rush forward, in fear that she was still being possessed. That is, until all of a sudden, Mizore begins to giggle. The others looked at her, completely bewildered. Then she looks up with a smirk on her face. To their surprise, her eyes were hazel once again.

"Are you scared yet?" she asked, continuing to laugh (which looked creepy as hell to the others).

"Wait, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Sakura yells out. Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata all join Mizore laughing, while the rest are confused, irritated, or laughing as well.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kiba demanded.

"You all just got pranked!" Ino confirmed, laughing.

"That was AWESOME! You should've seen the look on your faces!" Mizore said, getting up from the floor. "

"Mizore, I couldn't have pulled it off better myself! Good job, girl!" the two high fived in success. Mizore looked at her boyfriend who covered his face in shame.

"How was that, Kiba?" Mizore asked.

"'How was that?' You think you're clever, huh?" He asked. Mizore giggled.

"Maybe. But you have admit, I gotcha." He scoffed.

"Yes, you did. But I don't know whether or not to be mad at you right now. You really had me worried." He admitted.

"Awww. I'm sorry. It was all for fun, I didn't mean to worry you that much." She said innocently. Kiba scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Can you forgive me?" She asked politely.

"Of course, I forgive you. But don't think you're out of hot water now."

"Nani?! Kiba-kun, don't do me like that." She pouted.

"Nope! I don't wanna hear it!" Kiba walked away. Mizore rolled her eyes at the stubborn boy.

"Un-fucking-believable. You dragged us all the way out here just to scare the SHIT out of us?!" Shikamaru inquired furiously. He could've been at home asleep.

"Hey now, no need to get mad. It was just a PRANK." Sakura said.

"Hn. What a waste of time." Sasuke folded his arms. Mizore raised an eye brown at him.

"It's not my fault you can't take a joke, Sasuke. Are you mad that I actually scared your phlegmatic punk ass for once?" She smirked teasingly. Sasuke was about to retort, but instead remained silent and turned away angrily. Mizore giggled.

"Wait, what about the legend?" Lee asked. "Was it real?"

"Oh, the legend was real. This really is Kiyoko's house!" Sakura confirmed.

"Yeah, right. I bet this is someone else's house that the owner's let you use. There IS NO ghost!" Naruto yelled irritably.

"This may have all been a prank, but I believe the story was real." Sai stepped up. "Besides, look at Kiyoko's clothing in the picture. She's wearing clothing from a different era." It was true, she was wearing old styled japanese-clothing.

"What about the resemblance between Kiyoko and Mizore?" Shino inquired.

"That, was actually coincidental. We were surprised to see how much the two of us looked alike." Mizore replied. The two both shared similar features, such as hair and eye color.

"Wow. I should be extremely pissed off right now, but I have to admit, you really got us." Choji confessed.

"Thanks. It was all for fun."

"What was the purpose for all this anyway?" Neji asked. Tenten shrugged.

"It's simple, really. You guys always pranked us whenever Halloween came around. We simply got fed up with all of it."

"How long were you planning this?" Choji asked.

"Um… ever since Tuesday."

"Two days ago?! How the fuck did you come up with this shit so quickly?!" Naruto asked in shock.

"I know right?" Kiba agreed. "A simple prank like egging or water guns would've been absolutely fine, but you decided to go all out!" Tenten giggled.

"I don't mean to boast or anything, but I am a rather good schemer." She winked. "One of the best."

"It all started when Tenten came up with the plan while we were on the chat room.

*FLASHBACK*

_"I have an idea. Why don't we pull a prank on the boys?" She offered. All the girls were in the chat room. _

_"A prank? What kind of prank?" Mizore asked. _

_"Something that will scare the shit out of every single one of them." She smirked devilishly. "Sounds like a plan I want to be a part of." Sakura smiled. _

"_Yeah. We've let the boys screw around with us for far too long. It's about time we get them back for once." Ino agreed. Tenten was right. Every year, the boys came up with a plan, whether it were water guns, stink bombs, or even powder- filled balloons. By now, they were all fed up with it, and it was about time something was done._

_"I... I don't know. Pulling something like that seems kinda... mean." Hinata said, unsure about harming them. Even though she hated their pranks, she didn't want to have revenge on them. "Hm. Suit yourself. But if you go against our plan, there will be dire consequences to endure." Ino gave Hinata a dangerous look that made her rethink her opinion. _

"_On second thought… I'll join." She answered reluctantly._

"_That's great, now on with the plan…" Ino pushed on._

"_Right. I was thinking something more… different. Got any ideas, girls?"_

"_Hm… what if we visit a haunted house?" Sakura suggested._

"'_Haunted house'? Sakura that's PERFECT!" Tenten exclaimed. "And I have just the idea to get them back."_

XXXXX

"Earlier today at the party, while we were huddled up, we made sure everything was set. Of course, we knew you'd walk into our trap easily." Tenten smirked.

"Oh wait, how did you manage to make the lights go on and off, when no one was near them?" Shikamaru inquired. Hinata was the one to speak up.

"Um… while I was down, I m-may have linked micro chakra threads from the ground to the light switch." Neji mentally face palmed, he should have figured out what his younger cousin had pulled sooner.

"Ok, but why did you choose to scare the shit out of ME?!" Naruto demanded. "I was close to passing out, you know!" Mizore giggled.

"Because, I observed everyone while the legend was told and on the way to this house. You were the most scared out of all of us, Naruto. And I know how much you hated ghosts."

"Mizore, that's not cool at all." Naruto said, anime tears streamed down his face.

"Aw," She giggled again, "I'm sorry Naruto." She apologized. She did feel kind of bad scaring him that much, but then again he was notorious for his pranks.

"My, my. I didn't know I had guest." They heard a voice say. They turned around and saw a woman with hazel brown eyes and long light brown hair in a white gown. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh... just the woman who lives here." She answered, walking over to the wall where Kiyoko's picture hangs. The woman looked back over at them and gave them an evil smile. Everyone's blood ran cold, noticing the exact resemblance between the picture and the woman. It was the ghost of KIYOKO! She turned back to the wall and walked through it, disappearing from their sight. Everyone screamed, scrambling to get out of the house as quickly as possible. Everyone ran through the woods to get out of there quickly. The ghost, simply laughed as she watched them run for their lives.

XXXXX

_Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it! (Btw, the reason why Mizore was able to grow claws, fangs, and change her eye color, was because of a family special technique. Also, I was inspired by a Japanese legend when I came up with 'The Ghost of Kiyoko' story.) I have an idea on what I want chapter two to look like. It takes place on Halloween the very next day. But I will only update this story if it gets enough reviews. Let me know if you liked it or have any constructive criticism! Thanks for reading~_


End file.
